Chronicle
Chronicle is the second episode of season one of Keana: The Burden of The Sword. Along with Truth, it's the series premiere. Summary Adam learns that he is the son of King Rowan. He and Kate go to look for the key to defeating Borg. Plot Previously, on Keana: The Burden of The Sword... We see the scene of Kate and Mary racing through the forest road on horses. In the next scene we see the Birshian soldiers behind them. After that we see the main soldier shooting the crossbow at Mary. ''Kate Mary! Hang on!'' In the next scene we see Mary lying on the shore and putting the scroll in Kate's hands. ''Mary Take the scroll.. find him.'' We see Adam tilling the ground with an iron hoe. Then Kate on the cliff. ''Kate Stay back!'' Adam jumps in front of her with his hoe. ''Adam Leave her alone!'' In the next scene we see Adam fighting off the soldiers with an axe, while he speaks in the background "It was like I was an army of men." ''Kate You are.. the true heir of Keana.'' The camera zooms to Adam's face, then fades to black. ---- We see the burning houses, then the shot cuts to Adam. Adam Son of.. Rowan? I don't understand. Maya Adam, haven't you ever wondered what happened to your parents? Adam ...I.. Kate You... never told him? Maya I was afraid that his destiny would be all-consuming.. Corthon wanted him to have a normal live. Adam STOP! What are you talking about? Who is Corthon? And why were these soldiers attacking our village? Maya Adam.. it's alright.. I'll explain everything... You were born in the kingdom of Keana. Your real father.. was King Rowan. He was a noble king, protecting his people, helping other kingdoms, keeping balance, keeping mobs off.. until one day.... Emperor Borg started attacking Keana. Adam What.. who.. Maya A ruthless warlord and tyrant, wanting nothing but war, blood for blood, wiping out everything and everyone who stood in his way, including your father. Kate Rowan tried everything in his power to protect Keana. He knew that his sacrifice wouldn't be for nothing. She smiled. Kate My name is Kate.. I'm sorry for threatening you.. you did save my life. Adam smiled. Adam But...How should I believe any of this?! Kate Because of this. She gave him a scroll, tied up with a golden string. Adam held it in his hands for a bit, then opened it, making the golden string disappear. Adam Wha.. HOW- Kate Only someone of the royal bloodline can open it. He looked at the scroll, which was written in strange symbols. Adam ...Maybe this.. "Heir" you're looking for knows this language, but.. He gave the scroll to Kate. Adam I don't. She pushed the scroll in his hands. Kate Try. Adam sighed and looked at the scroll. Adam Wait.. He looked a little closer. Adam The scroll, of the Keanian temples, can only be read by the royal descendant... Maya smiled and closed her eyes. Adam But... how- Kate Because you are.. the true Heir. The camera zoomed in Adam's face. He stood up and looked at the woods for a bit, then looked back at Kate. Adam I don't understand.. How can I possibly read a language I don't even know. Kate Maybe.. you never knew you knew it. Adam Ugh.. He sat down on a rock and held his head, then he sighed. Kate There is.. something else you must see...keep reading. Adam NO! I don't want to read any scrolls, any... FAIRY tails about kings or.. Keana or... emperors, okay!? I'm Adam Mech, I'm just a carpenter, not the son of someone I don't even know! Kate Adam- Adam NO! Maya You could read the scroll, couldn't you? Adam How do I know this isn't a trick?! Maya Do you REALLY believe that your father would entrusting us to protect you with our lives, that one day your destiny would be revealed, that it's a trick? Adam Listen, I don't.... wait.. are you saying that.. you KNEW who I was? Maya Adam, we wanted you to have a peaceful li- Adam BY KEEPING THE TRUTH OF WHO I REALLY AM!? Kate Didn't you just say you don't believe it? Adam I don't know WHAT to believe... Kate Just read it.. Adam sighed. Adam The secret... of Rowan... lies between the horn of the bison and the nest of the eagle... Kate What does that mean? That can be anywhere.. Adam ...No.. He stood up. Adam I know where it is... east from here, on Mt. Wither. Kate Well.. let's go then! She started walking east towards the woods, but Adam didn't walk. Kate turned back at him. Kate Are you going to come with me? OR stay here until another quad of birshians come. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see you. She continued walking. Adam sighed and followed her. The scene switches to a montage of them climbing the mountain and walking through a blizzard. They are later shown at the peak, looking at a shining crystal boulder. Kate What is it? -''She asked as she looked at the object, interested.'' Adam We call it.. the God Stone. Many thieves have tried mining it, no pickaxe can do it, nor TNT, nor Dragon's Breath or anything else. It's unbreakable. Some people say it's the counterpart to a piece of Bedrock. Kate Maybe we don't need to break it. Adam looked at her with wide eyes. Adam What do you mean? Kate Maybe it's some kind of lock. Adam Lock, eh? -''Adam said with an arrogant tone.'' Well, even if you're right, we don't have the key. -''He spoke out with annoyed voice.'' Kate What about the scroll? Adam Yes, what about it? Kate It could contain some.. hint or something. Adam That's absurd, if that story you and Maya told me is true, then there's no way a scroll from outside the Boundary can have information about something here. Kate Geez, do you always have to be so negative? At least it's worth a try. Adam But... gah.. fine. -''He said annoyed once again.'' He took a look at the scroll, then below the lines he previously read and looked at them with slightly closed eyes. Adam The lock.. of the horn can only be tempered by... the heir. Kate Well, does that help us? Adam Wait, there's more. He carefully looked at the scroll again. Adam Echeere...strogge... nefritte... rham.. Kate Huh? Adam I don't know.. Even if I, somehow, understand the language above, I have no idea what this means. Kate Wait.. I think I know what it is. Adam looked at Kate. Kate It's a spell lock. Adam A what? Kate This.. rock, it's protected by magic that can only be disabled by the spell lock. Adam You think this text is the lock? Kate It could be. It's worth a try. Adam looked at the scroll's writings again. Adam Well.. Kate grabbed his hand. Kate Wait, if it's a spell, that means you must say it like one. Adam How? Kate Concentrate and speak out the words. Adam If you know so much about this stuff why don't you do it? Kate ...Adam, I don't understand this language. Adam ...Oh. -''He sighed and looked at the symbols again.'' Well..... here goes nothing.-''He said with a slightly scared voice. He closed his eyes, raised his hand and positioned his palm above the glowing rock. He then slowly started speaking the words.'' Echeere...strogge... nefritte... rham... A ticking noise was heard, as the rock burrowed itself into the ground a bit more, blowing the dust away. Kate watched in interest. Adam Echeere...strogge... nefritte... RHAM! With more power, the glowing object once again burrowed itself into the ground. Kate I think it's working! Adam ECHEERE...STROGGE... NEFRITTE... RHAM!!! -''He yelled out as he took a step back.'' The crystal became covered in reddish light, wiping away it's blue color. Adam and Kate both covered their eyes. The rock split itself into five pieces, which slowly disappeared into the ground. Adam and Kate both removed their hands away from their vision, they both saw a sword floating in mid-air. It had a very strange look. An orange medium-long blade with two sharp ends and a weird flow of energy running through it. The hilt branched off into six different forms. Adam and Kate gasped, staring at the figure for a little bit. Adam A sword? Kate Not a sword, Adam.. This is the Sword of Chronicle... I can't believe it exists. Adam What is it? Kate Legend says that this sword is in the dreams of all warriors who fought for the land a long time ago. The Sword was a divine gift to the world from the gods. It is said that only someone with a pure heart can use it. Adam Or someone of my bloodline, maybe? Kate No, the scroll can only be read by a royal descendant, but the sword is an entirely different story. Adam looked at the sword, a bit scared. Adam I don't understand.. Why would the scroll lead us here? Kate Isn't it obvious? Your father knew that the sword would choose you. Adam Me? But.. how do you know that? According that... "legend".. how can a weapon as powerful as that sword choose someone as random as me? Kate You aren't random, Adam. The Sword chooses it's wielder wisely, you don't choose the sword, it chooses you. Adam But.. how do I know... okay.. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the sword. He stood up to it. He looked back at Kate, who nodded. He turned back and slowly grabbed the sword with both of his hands. A beacon of red light shot directly into the sky, creating a cloud of orange energy above Adam and Kate. Meanwhile, the birshians coming to the village looked at the sky, seeing the lights. Soldier The Chronicle... impossible.. Adam's hair is blown away by the wind created by the sword's energy. He holds the sword carefully in his hands and sees the flow of energy glowing, then stopping. Adam Whoa.... Kate You did it.. Adam looked back at her. Kate You are the next heir of the Sword of Chronicle. Adam sighed in relief. They both heard footsteps of running and turned back to see Jason, a friend of Adam, running and breathing heavily, exhausted. Jason Adam! There's something wrong in the village! Adam Jason? What are you doing here!? Jason I came to warn you.. soldiers! They're in town! The camera zooms in Adam's face. Adam Oh no... we have to go, NOW! -''He said, as he turned towards Kate.'' Jason We have to hurry! The scene switches to them running down through the mountain, then through the woods, when they finally arrive at the village. Jason Over here! He ran inside a house and saw a birshian soldier holding a girl and a knife, put on her throat. Adam What's going on!? -''He said as he ran inside the house and saw them.... Let her go. 'Soldier' Very nice, Jason. You did exactly as planned. 'Adam' What!? 'Jason' I'm sorry Adam, but... -''He walked next to the soldier. He has my sister.. I couldn't let her die... Adam didn't care for a second, he raised up the Sword of Chronicle's blade directly towards the Soldier. Adam Let.. her.. GO. Soldier You... you have the sword.. and the scroll. Adam held up the sword even harder in anger. Soldier Here's how things are going to work. You're going to give me the sword and the scroll and maybe I'll give you a merciful death. Jason What!? You said you would let my sister if I brought him to you! We had a deal! Soldier New deal. Jason charged towards him with his fists raised. Jason BIRSHIAN BASTARD!! The soldier punched him away and knocked him out on the floor. Adam Jason! Soldier You can't help him.. boy. -''He said as he raised his sword''. Or yourself. Adam Let her go. Soldier Heheheheh. He charged towards Adam, letting Jason's sister go and tried to slice him vertically, Adam blocked with the sword, as it glowed red. Adam Whoa... AGH! -''He pushed him away and charged at him.'' They began fighting with their swords. Adam charged at him with more power and pushed him outside of the house, bringing the house wall down. He charged at him, they started fighting again, blocking each other's attacks, eventually Adam striked the soldier's sword away and stabbed him directly through the chest. Adam was panting, then the sword glowed orange, as he thrusted it in further, then forced it out. The Soldier's lifeless body fell on the ground like a rock. Adam Whoa... Kate Wow.. you did it.... you are the heir. Adam smiled. Adam Guess I'm not just a farmer.. am I? Suddenly they heard horse steps outside. They walked out and saw tens of birshians standing in front of the village gate. Adam They are... too many. Kate No! We can do this! You have the sword! Adam We've only got two pair of hands to fight off fifty others.. Kate The Sword of Chronicle gives power to whoever is wielding it, although you are one man, you inherit the blood of your father and the power of the sword, you fight with the strength of many. Adam Thanks.. They got their weapons ready and looked at the birshians blowing through the gate, charging at them. Kate with her two daggers, she started fighting off eight or seven of them, she cut their necks and stabbed them. Adam, with the Sword of Chronicle, fight them off, stabbing them through. '' ''Kate was getting overpowered, one of the soldiers knocked her down on the ground. Adam KATE!! He fought off the rest of the soldiers around him and killed every last one. Kate was looking weak, with a sad look on her face. One of the birshians raised a sword above her head, ready to kill her. She closed her eyes. But Adam jumped in front of her with the sword up in the air, he took a horizontal slash through one of the soldiers, then kicked him away as he died, he then smashed the other one's sword away and pierced his sword's two sharp ends right through his chest. Kate looked up at the man who saved her. Adam raised his hand to her, she grabbed it with a smile on her face, as he helped her get up. They looked at each other for a little bit, and then hugged each other, with the next scene showing them from a far away view with the sun above them. The villagers came out of the woods and saw them hugging each other. Maya You did it, Adam.. He let go of Kate and climbed a small boulder that was in the middle of the village. Kate was looking at him. He slowly held up the sword and looked at all the villagers around him. The sun was shining behind him, as everyone was looking up him heroically. He slowly raised the sword up high, as everyone started cheering for him. Kate was smiling, looking at the man who saved her. - Later, we see a shot of the sun and the massive boundary, as Kate and Adam stand in front of it. Adam This is it... Kate The crystal I used to get on this side could only be used once... Adam We don't need the crystal.. He raised up the sword and a rift in the boundary opened. Kate smiled. Kate You decide to go? Adam In this life you can't go back.. only forward. Kate Spoken like the true heir. -''She said, smiling.'' Adam laughed. They both got up on their horses and rode them to the other side, as the scene lifted up, showing a shot of the sun once more. Characters *Adam Mech *Kate Heartblaze Minor Characters *Birshian Soldiers *Jason *Jason's Sister *Maya Category:Chapter/Episode Category:Keana: The Burden of The Sword Category:NickFusi0n